War Child
War Child is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke to Artist Direct about the track. "We started writing that at Charlie Scene's house. We fucked around, and it was really fun it came out the way it did—which is the way we used to write at each other's houses. That's how it came out. It's about fucking getting faded, bro! It's about being on tour, going out, and not remembering it." Lyrics I like to get my fucking fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh" (Ooh!) Them haters try to get they hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh" I'm like, I'm like, I'm like Like a war child I'm like, I'm like Like a war child I'm like, I'm like Like a war child I'm like, I'm like Fucking war child Up in the club like "what's up?" Got a little money, I'mma run amok Dudes look at me like "he's drunk" Girls look at me like "that's what's up" Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond I'm digging that ass like I'm mining Dime sack hidden in my beat up chucks Watch my back as I roll this blunt Sipping on a Mai Tai, I'm like "hi" Losing vision in my right eye from reading High Times So many times high, always was a shy guy Always been a sci-fi guy wearing tie-dye Up in the club smoking weed now (I'm like) So drunk, I can't see now (I'm like) Charlie Scene in the VIP And I think these girls want the D now (I'm like) I like to get my fucking fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh" (Ooh!) Them haters try to get they hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh" Whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) Up in the party like "don't front" Girl, I know you wanna have me beat it up Dudes look at me like "what the fuck?" Girls look at me like "that's what's up" Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond I'm lost for words, straight mimin' Dime sack hidden in my beat up chucks Watch my back as I roll this blunt I like my women all shapes and size Big ol' booty make my eyes grow wide She like big dick and she cannot lie Sir Dicks-a-Lot, and now I'm yours for the night Now we sip, sip, sipping on some bubbly bubbly And she lick, lick, licking on my chubby, lovely You know this chick is a Funny's honey She work that ass for the funny money I like to get my fucking fade on I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh" (Ooh!) Them haters try to get they hate on But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh" (Ooh!) I'm in the club, I'mma party like a war child I'm getting drunk, yeah, I party like a war child Show me some love, girl, let's party like a war child Now throw it up like a motherfucking war child I'm like, I'm like Like a war child I'm like, I'm like Like a war child I'm like, I'm like Like a war child I'm like, I'm like Fucking war child Whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I-I-I'm like) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) (I like to get my fucking fade on) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) (I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooh") Whoa, whoa (I'm like) (Them haters try to get they hate on) Whoa, whoa (I'm like) (But I'm too sexy, I'm like "ooh") (I-I’m like) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - production, vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - additional production, guitars, mixing *Ted Jensen - mastering *Matt Squire - production *Steve Tippeconnic - engineering Trivia *This song was written at Charlie Scene's house. *Funny Man mentions Sir Mix-a-Lot and his hit single, "Baby Got Back" with the lines, "She like big dick and she cannot lie/Sir Dicks-a-lot, and now I'm yours for the night." *In his verse, Charlie Scene gives some backstory about his teenage years. Evidently, he was shy, loved science-fiction movies, enjoyed wearing tie-dye clothing and drank Mai Tai's. *Even though a music video was announced for this song, it never happened, which could be due to the problems they were having with Interscope Records. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Explicit Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Music videos Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Charlie Scene Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Matt Squire